


Here For A Reason

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: Quotes in these (^^) are when people are signing! Quotes in these (**) are when people are talking aloud and signing at the same time! Quotes in quotations ("") are normal talking!Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

|NATSU|

I was driving, trying to get out of the rain and home to Wendy. Ever since our parents died, I had been taking care of her, and she had learned to do things as well. She has become a wonderful cook ever since their accidents 3 years back. She had also learned to clean and shop for groceries without having me along. That was where I was headed from now actually. Wendy had caught a cold and couldn't go to the store so I went in her stead. 

As I looked through the windshield, or, tries, as a better word, I saw headlights swerving my way. I shined my bright lights, hoping they would see me. When they got closer, I realized they were swerving uncontrollable this time and I was in the way. If I didn't move, they would him me. I swerve to the right, hoping to get by him without a problem but it backfired and the next thing I knew, I was staring into darkness.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes in these (^^) are when people are signing! Quotes in these (**) are when people are talking aloud and signing at the same time! Quotes in quotations ("") are normal talking!
> 
> Enjoy!

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzFQEilUmWY> **

**|NATSU|**

Me and Lucy were sitting in her apartment when the doorbell rang. It was Loke, her boyfriend.

^ _Hey Natsu! How are ya' buddy!?_ ^ he signed, making sure I was paying attention.

^ _Good...are we leaving_?^ I signed back, standing up and walking to the door.

^ _Yeah! I'll get Lucy! You get in the car and wait there! Kay?_ ^ he signed, walking upstairs to where Luce was still at.

**|AT THE PARTY|**

“Hey! Loke! Lucy! Nice of you to make it! ^ _And welcome Natsu! Glad you were able to join us for the celebration!_ ^” Sting said, switching to JSL as soon as he started talking to me.

**|NATSU'S STORY|**

Okay. Let me clarify why me and all my friends are using JSL instead of talking like normal friends. I ain't normal. Ever since the crash 2 years back, I had become deaf. Leaving me without hearing in both ears. I was told that there was no way they could be fixed. I was devastated and wouldn't come out of my room. I had soon attended JSL classes, along with Wendy and all my friends so we could all be able to communicate.

What I had been most devastated about was that I couldn't listen to my favorite songs anymore. But I soon gave up and took up playing the guitar instead. I don't know how well I played. I couldn't hear, but I could feel the vibrations when I played. My friends had all considered me to have excellent talent when it came to the guitar. Ever since they told me that, I decided to try and make music. Something I would understand. Something that would give me hope. After my first song, I stopped writing, knowing that without my hearing, I'll never be able to hear it.

Now here I am, living with my best friend, partying with childhood friends and new friends and even my sister was here, hanging out with the two kids her age, Romeo and Chelia.

**|BACK TO PARTY|**

**|GRAY|**

I was walking up the steps to Sting’s house, when I saw a shadow open the back gate and walked through, silently making there way to the back yard.

"Hey! You can't go back there! The party is inside! If you're a friend, you should be coming in the house!" I yelled, loud enough for him to hear. When he didn't even hesitate, I ran towards him, going through the still open gate and I grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. Big mistake. The moment my hand touched his shoulder, he grabbed it and flipped me over on my back, knocking the breath right out of me. "Shit! What the hell man! Did you not hear me!” I shouted, looking up at him.

"..." He said nothing, moving his hands in weird directions and motions.   
"What are you doing? Don't you speak?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"..."

"Hmm...okaaaay...I'm just going to go get Sting..be back..." I left him there alone. But not before I saw the tears. And the small shake in his shoulders.

**|NATSU|**

I sat there, my guitar on my back, looking at the strange boys back, watching as his lips moved. But to me, nothing came out. When he turned, I felt exhausted. Humiliated. Useless. I started to tear. My shoulders had began to quake.

**|5 MINUTES LATER|**

^ _Hey Natsu! What are you doing back here?_ ^ Sting signed, running up to me with the boy behind him, looking confused as he heard nothing come out of Sting’s mouth, but seeing him shape the mysterious signs and symbols as well, just like I had moments before.

^ _Needed some fresh air. I couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes in there. Plus, I kinda miss the lake. I decided to go visit it but that boy there decided to touch me and stop me in my tracks._ ^ I explained, signing.

^ _Oh. That makes sense. You can go ahead! I'll see you inside soon though, right?_ ^ He asked, signing of course, pointing at the house.

^ _Yeah. Soon._ ^ I said, heading down the path. When I got to the edge of the lake, I grabbed my guitar off my back and I started playing "A Gift of A Friend", a song by Demi Lovato. **(A link to song above)**

{ ** _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_**  
 ** _'Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone_**  
 ** _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_**  
 ** _But it's harder to walk on your own_**

**_You'll change_ **   
**_Inside_ **   
**_When you_ **   
**_Realize_ **

**_The world comes to life_ **   
**_And everything's bright_ **   
**_From beginning to end_ **   
**_When you have a friend_ **

**_By your side_ **   
**_That helps you to find_ **   
**_The beauty of all_ **   
**_When you'll open your heart and_ **

**_Believe in_ **   
**_The gift of a friend_ **   
**_The gift of a friend_ **

**_Someone who knows when your lost and your scared_ **   
**_There through the highs and the lows_ **   
**_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_ **   
**_Besides you wherever you go_ **

**_You'll change inside_ **   
**_When you_ **   
**_Realize_ **   
**_The world comes to life_ **

**_And everything's bright_ **   
**_From beginning to end_ **   
**_When you have a friend_ **   
**_By your side_ **

**_That helps you to find_ **   
**_The beauty of all_ **   
**_When you'll open your heart and_ **   
**_Believe in_ **   
**_The gift of a friend_ **

**_And when your hope crashes down_ **   
**_Shattering to the ground_ **   
**_You'll, you'll feel all alone_ **   
**_When you don't know which way to go_ **   
**_And there's no signs leading you home_ **   
**_You're not alone_ **

**_The world comes to life_ **   
**_And everything's bright_ **   
**_From beginning to end_ **   
**_When you have a friend_ **   
**_By your side_ **   
**_That helps you to find_ **   
**_The beauty of all_ **   
**_When you'll open your heart and_ **

**_Believe in_**  
 ** _When you believe in_**  
 ** _You can believe in_** }

When I was done, I took a deep breath. As I was looking at the moon, I felt like I was being watched. When I turned around, I saw the boy from before. He was staring at me in awe, and I had instantly turned a deep shade of red that could be rivaled next to Erza’s hair.

"..." his lips moved again, but I still didn't know what he said. I looked at him and pointed at my ears, showing that I couldn't hear him. He looked at me, complete and utter terror was written all over his face.


	3. JSL

\---------last time---------  
When I was done, I took a deep breath. As I was looking at the moon, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around, my eyes landing on the boy from before. He was staring at me in awe, and I had instantly turned a deep shade of red that could be rivaled next to Erza's hair.

"..." his lips moved again, but I still didn't know what he said. I looked at him and pointed at my ears, showing that I couldn't hear him. He looked at me, complete and utter terror was written all over his face.  
\------------now------------

**|GRAY|**

I watched as he moved his hand up and pointed at his ear. I stood there confused, then I understood perfectly. He was deaf. The reason he didn't respond before or hear me was because he was deaf. I looked in terror as I recalled yelling at him like a madman before, and I soon regretted it.

I looked down, my hair shadowing my face as I turned and walked away, leaving him alone.

"W-wait! Don't g-go! Yo-you c-can stay he-he-here! D-don't g-go!" I heard, startling me. I turned, looking at the boy behind me, wondering if it was him. "I am s-s-sorry! I-I d-didn't me-mean to make yo-you ups-upset! Pl-please." He said, stuttering almost all the words out.

"You...you can talk?" I asked, instantly covering my mouth in shame. He couldn’t hear me. I’d almost forgotten but I still blurted out the question. I shook my head, getting the shock out of my system before I walked up to him and grabbed his free hand, dragging him down the path and back to the house. “Sting! Where ya’ at man!? I need your help with something!” I hollered, getting the attention of the entire party.

“Gray! Welcome back!” I heard, spotting Sting through the crowd walking from where a white-blue haired girl, Yukino!?, stood. “Ah! Natsu! Nice to see you back! Oh! Looks to me like you hadn’t a choice, eh!?” Sting asked, chuckling and eyeing our still intertwined hands.

“Ah! Fuck! I’m sorry! " I let go, my face burning in embarrassment.

"..." Natsu sat there, moving his hands in movements that I realized were actually graceful and fluid, like he was used to it. I was memorized by it as I watched.

“You don't know JSL Gray?" Sting asked, looking at me questioningly.

"JSL...The Japanese Sign Language? No. I was never taught. My parents died 12 years ago. I had been in a foster system till I was 18-Are you signing everything I say!?” I ask as I noticed his moving his hands.

* _Sorry Gray. Natsu here was feeling left out of the conversation so I thought it would be okay to sign it to him. I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway._ * Sting explained, signing to Natsu as he did.

“A-ah, yeah. It’s fine. You can. I ain’t offended by it. I’m sorry, ah. Sting? Can you teach me JSL? I might want to learn it so that if me and Natsu ever talk outside this party, we can have a conversation without a translator.” I explained, looking down, embarrassed.

“Yeah! Sounds like a good idea! Why don’t we start lessons next week! You don’t work do you?” He asked, dropping his hands, forgetting about Natsu before Natsu grabbed his shoulders, waving his hands in a pattern of motions, my hands following in pursuit, my mind memorizing the fluid motions silently.

“That is a job well done for a beginner Gray!” Sting complimented, looking at my hands.

“ What did he say?” I asked, dropping my hands.

“He was asking me something, er, personal. I don’t think I should answer that. Natsu might when he wants to but there is no guarantee about that. Next Thursday meet me here for your first lesson, Kay!?” Sting exclaimed, switching subjects.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever.” I walked over to Lucy, joining their conversation as to get away from the distraction of talking to Natsu.

For some reason, my heart had jumped, when I looked in his eyes, I felt...weak. I don’t know what had happened back there. I could barely keep a straight face when I talked to them. Maybe Lucy can help me. Just have to find out and see..


	4. The Relapse

\--------------------last time--------------------  
“He was asking me something, er, personal. I don’t think I should answer that. Natsu might when he wants to but there is no guarantee about that. Next Thursday meet me here for your first lesson, Kay!?” Sting exclaimed, switching subjects.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever.” I walked over to Lucy, joining they’re conversation as to get away from the distraction of talking to Natsu.

For some reason, my heart had jumped, when I looked in his eyes, I felt...weak. I don’t know what had happened back there. I could barely keep a straight face when I talked to them. Maybe Lucy can help me. Just have to find out and see.  
\--------------------now--------------------

**|NATSU|**

I stood there and watched as Gray walked over to Lucy and entered their conversation. I didn’t even know she knew him. When I first heard Gray’s name, or was told through JSL, I had thought it sounded familiar. Lucy might’ve told me about him once but I just don’t remember.

^ _Hey Natsu! You doing okay? You want to go home? We don’t have to stay. I would understand if you were uncomfortable here.^_  Lucy signed when she walked up to me.

^ _No. I’m fine. I was just thinking about something._ ^I signed back, looking behind her and catching eyes with Gray.

^ _I heard you and Gray finally met. But the way Gray told me it wasn’t a great first introduction. Oh Natsu. You know better then to flip strangers on their back!_ ^ Lucy signed, giggling out loud.

I only knew she was giggling because her shoulders were shaking. When I saw her giggling I couldn’t help but laugh out loud. It’s been awhile since I had actually laughed like this since the accident. It felt great.

^ _You laughed!_ ^ Lucy signed, a big smile on her face.

^ _I ain’t made of stone Luce! I laugh only when I feel like it!_ ^ I signed, reaching over once I was done and tickling her waist.

I looked down at her, watching her laugh as I tickled her to the ground, laughing with her.

I opened my mouth, took a deep breath and, carefully since I couldn’t hear what came out, said, “God I miss being like this Luce. I wish we were young again so I could hear your laugh. Here your voice. I miss being able to hear everything. My music, the lake, birds and the breeze!” I stood up, running out the door.

As I ran, I shut all my senses off, except the ones in my feet as I ran barefoot down the path, towards the lake, grabbed the rope, my shirt thrown on a random rock and my pants on another and I swung, in nothing but my boxers and threw myself in the lake, hollering and laughing, making a big splash.  
When I came up, I swam over to the edge of the lake, feeling more cool off. I sat down with my feet in the water, and all I saw was darkness.

**|Gray|**

I was walking through the woods when I came up to the lake, noticing that the clothes Natsu had been in were everywhere. And when I saw the lake, Natsu was laying there in a weird position, passed out.

"Natsu!" I ran up, lifting him up by his shoulders and shook, looking for a response. When I got none, I slung him on my back, grabbed his clothes, and ran to the house.

“Help! Somebody! It’s Natsu! I can’t wake him up!” I shouted, getting the attention of all his and mine friends.

“Natsu! Sting! Call 911 He’s had a relapse! We don’t have his medicine! We need to get him to the hospital!” Lucy shouted, grabbing Natsu’s shoulders and laying him down on the ground.

Next thing I heard was the rush of the crowd and the sirens of the oncoming ambulance.


	5. The Hospital

**|GRAY|**

I sat in the waiting room silently, waiting for news on Natsu’s condition. Lucy sat there next to me, her hand in mine. I knew she was worried. I was too. I barely met him but I already felt like..like..well, I feel weird round. I don’t know what I feel. I want to ask Lucy but I’m scared of what she will say.

“You’ve been awfully quiet for a while Gray! Something on your mind? Or you just worries about Natsu?” Lucy said, turning her face towards me.

“I..I’ve had something on my mind since the party. I..feel kinda weird..I wanna know what this feeling is. IfeelreallyweirdaroundNatsuandIhavenoideawhatitmeans.Canyouhelpme?” I ask, my words all blurring together in a single sentence.

“Well I think I understand what you’re saying even though you’re talking way too fast. Gray sweetie? That is just the beginning of the first! You’re starting to fall for him! He’s had a pretty hard life. When I was young he was in an accident that completely damaged his ears. The doctors couldn’t fix it then and now it’s too late. Sometimes I find him crying in his room and I have to hop in there with him to keep him from doing something to himself..it scares me you know? I hate it that this..defect is eating away at him and he just does something and he’s in the hospital. He can’t be happy without winding up in here..I wish he could be truly happy with his life..Gray? Promise me..if you are falling in love with him..that you’ll try to make him happy again? For me? Please?” Lucy said, tears streaming swiftly down her ghostly pale cheeks.

I look up, shocked. I..loved him? I shook my head, drawing Lucy into my arms, giving her comfort. “I..I’ll try..”

“Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster? Natsu Dragneel has woken and is asking for you both.” a doctor walked in, announcing.

“Really!? Oh thank you God!” Lucy shouts, running past the doctor and to Natsu’s room, me on her tail.

**|In Natsu’s room|**

* _Natsu! Oh thank the Lord you’re okay! Are you? Okay? You baka! Don’t go running into the lake like that again! Something worse than this could have happened! What if Gray never found you, huh!? You’d have died, or caught pneumonia before Sting found you!_ * Lucy cried, falling and sobbing into Natsu’s chest.

“I..I’m sorry Luce..I didn’t mean to worry you. Really. Next time I’ll just stay away from the lake unless my medication is with me..love you Luce, I won’t do anything like that ever again if it’ll keep you here with me. You’re everything to me, you know that? My Best Friend. Nothing will come between us. Remember our promise? I won’t die until you do. And you don’t die till I do. Best Friends Till Death. Right?” Natsu said, stroking Lucy’s head affectionately, my heart tightening in jealousy as he says “I love you” to her.

* _Right Natsu. I love you too. Best Friends Till Death._ * Lucy sniffled, looking up at Natsu with a soft smile. She reached up and kissed his cheek, getting up and turning towards the door. * _I’m going to the bathroom to freshen back up. I probably look like a mess now._ * Lucy giggled, looking at me. * _I’ll be back in a few minutes!_ * She said, winking in my direction.

I choked, my face burning in embarrassment. “He-!” I turned, flustered as I was left alone with Natsu. “Ahhhh…” I looked down, wondering how I am supposed to talk to him without someone there to be with me, when I felt something hit me. I looked up startled, as a crumpled up piece of paper hit the ground by my feet. “Wha..?” I picked it up, flattening as best as could and read it.

**\--------------------------**   
**How are you? I’m sorry for scaring**   
**you. You okay?**

**You can answer on this sheet if**   
**you want..I understand that you**   
**don’t know JSL.**   
**\--------------------------**

I blinked, looking for a pen in my pockets. When I couldn’t find one, I looked around, noticing Natsu holding one up to me. “Uh..tha..Shit..” I grabbed the pen, laid the paper on a flat, hard surface, and wrote.

**\--------------------------**   
**Uhm..thanks Natsu. Anyway..I’m**   
**fine..I guess. And you don’t have**   
**to be sorry. I understand. Really.**   
**And Sting said he would teach me**   
**JSL so we won’t always have to do**   
**this. I’m okay. I’m..glad to see that**   
**you finally woke up. You’d been out**   
**almost two days.**   
**\--------------------------**

I sighed, hoping he wouldn’t see behind what I meant when I said I was glad he woke. I mean, I had fallen for him but I barely know the guy. I don’t even know if he’s gay!

I picked the paper up, gave it to Natsu, along with the pen, and sat down, my knees shaking and my heart pounding. After a few minutes, Natsu gave me the paper back. And when I looked at him, I swear he had a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. I was curious so I looked at what he had written.

**\--------------------------**   
**No biggie! I’m glad to know you**   
**understand me, uh, Gray was it?**   
**And I am sorry. Even if you tell**   
**me not to be. I am. And that’s cool.**   
**Letting Sting teach you JSL. Maybe**   
**then after you know it we can**   
**actually talk without the**   
**awkwardness of passing paper**   
**back and forth or having a**   
**translator by us. *chuckle* You’re**   
**a nice guy Gray. I wanna ask you**   
**something but before I do...I’VE**   
**BEEN OUT FOR ALMOST TWO DAYS!?**   
**\--------------------------**

I chuckled, shaking my head as I read the last line. I grabbed the pen from him, laid the paper on the table beside the bed, and wrote:

**\--------------------------**   
**Yep! Two loooong, stressful**   
**days of Lucy crying and me..**   
**well..I was scared. I cried a**   
**few times, thinking I lost a**   
**friend before we even**   
**BECAME friends. Do you**   
**wanna? Become friends I mean?**   
**\--------------------------**

I gave the pen and notes to him, looking at my feet as I thought and waited for him to finish his reply. Five minutes passed and he handed the notes and pen back to me.

**\--------------------------**   
**Sure! And tell Lucy sorry for**   
**upsetting her! She’s my best friend**   
**you know? I love her to pieces.**   
**She’s been there with me every**   
**day since the accident that made me**   
**deaf two years back. I worry about her**   
**sometimes. Especially now that she’s**   
**with Loke. He’s a good friend but he’s**   
**more of a flirt-with-all-the-girls**   
**kind of guy. I just hope he doesn’t**   
**break her newly mended heart or**   
**I swear, I will punch his pretty little**   
**face until he needs plastic surgery to**   
**fix him. Anyway, how about we get to know**   
**each other! Let’s play 20 questions but**   
**instead of 20 questions we’ll ask..I don’t**   
**know..as many as we can before I’m either**   
**released or visiting hours are over and**   
**I have to sleep here and you have to leave.**   
**\--------------------------**

I chuckled again, shaking my head side to side. I picked up the pen, placed it on the paper, and I wrote down my answer and my first out of my many questions. That lasted for about 2 hours before he was checked out and we continued to ask when we finally made it to his and Lucy’s house. And to be honest, I think my small infatuation for him, turned into so much bigger.


End file.
